Moonlight Sonata
by ShadowsOfSoul
Summary: Elle l'avait vus, et ses yeux hante encore son âme. La guerre est synonyme de mort, pourtant, celle qui menace une nouvelle fois les lycans et les vampires pourrait bien les réunirent pour devenir synonyme d'Amour. - En pause.
1. Demande

Bonjour à tous.

Alors voilà, étant donner que l'inspiration n'est pas là (elle est partie en vacance sans moi, je crois que notre couple bas de l'aile), je me disais : Hey, pourquoi ne pas écrire l'histoire qu'ils veulent ?

C'est simple : Vous me dite l'intrigue, et j'écris ça.

Je préfère commencer en douceur avec un ShizNat, personnages que je connais le plus de Mai Hime (et couple le plus probable à mon sens 8D).

Je propose une histoire qui ce déroulerais en 5 chapitre, plus peut-être un sixième sous forme d'épilogue.

Que cela ce passe dans l'espace à des années lumière de notre planète, 10 ans après le Festival, pendant MaiHime, ou sous un monde de lycanthropes et de suceurs de sang, pas de problème. Je demande juste le fil rouge, et si vous voulez une rencontre rapide ou non (bien que, si cela ce passe en 5 chapitres, je dois avouée que ça ira plutôt vite x)), si vous voulez une fin heureuse ou triste, une ambiance sombre ou pleine d'espoir etc. Rated T mais peut-être M. Et pas de Lemon, ou alors juste un tout ptit ptit peu *fait un signe stupide avec sa main pour montrer la taille*.

Ma syntaxe n'est pas parfaite, et je n'ai jamais publié ici, je travail seule et lentement, sauf si je suis assez motivée, en ces conditions je deviens relativement rapide. Et qui sais, peut-être que si ma chérie l'inspiration rentre tôt de ses vacances, je pourrais rallonger un peu l'histoire.

Oh et, si mon pc ce décide à ne pas me lâcher, c'est en général assez régulièrement que je viendrais vérifiais si j'ai quelque réponses à ce pavé xD

Merki pour ceux qui ont lus jusqu'au bout, et encore plus à ceux qui serait susceptible de répondre.

Bonne journée/soirée o/


	2. Chapitre 1 : Le Jugement

Il courait. Vite. Trop vite. Il se prit le pied dans une branche et bascula. Son souffle se coupa sous l'impact, il tourna la tête, vite, encore. Il ne vit rien. Il savait pourtant qu'Ils étaient encore là. Qu'Elle était encore là. Il se releva, manquant de tomber en se redressant, et reprit sa course effrénée. Il savait que c'était peine perdu, il les avait vu courir. Ils étaient rapides, plus rapides que les humains normaux. Même une voiture n'était pas aussi rapide qu'eux. Mais il n'abandonnait pas le mince espoir, aussi ridicule soit-il, de pouvoir leur échapper. Il avait bien réussi à tromper la police tout ce temps, alors une bande de vampires, parce que c'était ça, il pouvait réussir. Il le fallait. Pour sa vie.

Il s'arrêta, regarda autour de lui vivement, le souffle court, et le cœur battant la chamade comme un amoureux devant sa petite amie, s'imaginant ce soir dans un lit avec elle. Sauf que là, il avait rendez-vous avec la mort, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas finir dans son lit à elle : un cercueil. C'était cliché, mais dans sa vie de criminel, il avait toujours cru que les vampires étaient des comtes, et qu'ils dormaient tous dans des cercueils. Point final, il continuait ses petits meurtres, violait quelque gamines par-ci par-là, et il était tranquille.

La police avait des soupçons sur un adolescent de son quartier, au vu de son casier judiciaire déjà amplement rempli. Il leur avait sourit, aux enquêteurs, quand ils étaient venus l'interroger sur le cadavre d'une fillette de cinq ans, retrouvée en arrière de la ville, dans une clairière horriblement sinistre. Elle avait était violée, puis éventrée. On n'avait jamais retrouvé sa petite culotte. Il avait besoin de garder quelque chose de ses victimes. C'était comme un trophée qu'on avait passé tant de temps à gagner. Les enquêteurs l'avaient regardé bizarrement alors qu'il leur servait un café.

Et un thé, pour une femme à l'allure étrange. Elle était attirante, avec ses yeux cramoisis et son regard perçant. Elle dégageait ce quelque chose qui vous fait vous sentir petit en face d'elle. Qui vous fait l'admirer sans oser la toucher. Elle portait un grand manteau noir, qu'elle déposa avec un sourire sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Ses mouvements avaient quelque chose d'envoûtant. Et les courbes de son corps, avec ce chemisier qui la moulait où il fallait, ce pantalon noir qui laissait découvrir des jambes longues à en faire rougir n'importe quel mannequin. Il s'imaginait toucher sa peau, l'embrasser, sur ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées.

Maintenant il avait peur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Alors que pendant la visite des enquêteurs il n'avait pas sourcillé, même s'il savait que c'était lui qui avait fait ce massacre.

Il regarda encore une fois autour de lui, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur était tellement terrifié, qu'il refusait obstinément de ce calmer. Soudain, il entendit un bruit. Sa respiration se coupa. Il regarda autour de lui, la lune éclairait à peine l'endroit où il était, les arbres cachant son éclat. Il se surpris à espérer, qu'en fait, il avait réussi à les semer. C'est vrai quoi, enfant, il avait toujours été bon en athlétisme.

Sauf que là, l'adversaire n'était plus un chrono, mais une bande de vampires qui devait déjà préparer leurs pailles pour siroter tranquillement son sang devant la cheminé de leur sûrement magnifique manoir, et bavardant de la pluie et du... mauvais temps ? Il s'imaginait mal des vampires discuter du beau temps. Il souriait presque devant ce monologue mental incongru, quand soudain Elle apparut.

Encore plus magnifique que la dernière fois. Et quand il croisa ses yeux, il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance. Alors il se calma. Son cœur retrouva un semblant de calme, soudain résigné. Elle le regarda longuement. Elle prenait son temps. Et pendant ce temps, il pouvait l'admirer. Si l'Enfer ressemblait à ça, alors il signerait sans hésiter. Puis, semblant surgir du ciel, trois autres personnes firent leur apparition. Il y avait deux hommes, grands, beaux, et semblant dégager une force redoutable. Non, ils dégageaient une force redoutable. L'un deux était peigné à la mode « prise électrique », avec ses cheveux orange-jaune, et semblait prêt à lui sauter au cou au moindre mouvement, aussi infime soit-il.

L'autre homme, avait l'air presque paisible dans sa blancheur morbide. Il le regarda et lui décrocha un sourire compatissant. Il avait presque l'air gentil. Ses vêtements rouges et noirs et ses cheveux bruns légèrement longs lui donner la tête d'un mec qui faisait sûrement tomber les filles. Reste à savoir si elles tombaient vidées de leur sang, ou d'amour.

Et puis il y avait une autre femme. Grande, plus que les deux hommes. Elle portait un débardeur noir qui laissait voir ses muscles parfaitement dessinés. Ni trop pour une femme, ni pas assez pour croire à une fille sans défense. Parce que son regard noir glacial laissait tout imaginer d'elle, sauf une proie facile. Non, elle dégageait une telle froideur, qu'il se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de regarder ses yeux sous peine d'être transformé en glaçon géant. Néanmoins, avant de reporter ses yeux sur Elle, il avait eu le temps de voir qu'elle était brune, ses cheveux flottant dans la brise froide de l'hiver, ressemblant à des ailes de corbeau. Elle ne semblait pas avoir froid avec son débardeur et pantalon noir. Elle était droite et fière comme une lionne. Elle ne bougeait pas d'un souffle, même celui-ci ne sortait pas de sa bouche pour se reflétait en une mince fumée chaude dans le froid extérieur. Non. Elle le regardait juste.

Elle, elle était maintenant en train de sourire. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers lui. Il ne recula pas, il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Il la regarda avancer d'un autre pas, ses hanches bougeant au fur et à mesure de son avancé. Il y avait quelque chose de gracieux dans sa démarche. Les autres restés derrière, sans broncher, sauf l'autre avec ses cheveux orangés On aurait dit un chien enragé en cage. Il reporta toute son attention sur Elle. Elle était en face de lui maintenant. Tellement proche, qu'il pouvait sentir son parfum de Scarlet Carson. Une rumeur récente disait qu'elles existaient encore. Il avait fait des études de botanique, il en savait quelque chose.

Elle s'arrêta, et le regarda. Il sourit, ironiquement, en baissant légèrement la tête. Il savait qu'il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il regarda de nouveau ses deux yeux cramoisis posés sur lui, puis tendit une main vers sa joue. Il la toucha. Elle était glacée, mais sa peau aussi douce que la soie. Il poussa un grand souffle, la fumée dégagée par la chaleur de celui-ci s'en allant voguer dans les airs. Puis il laissa retomber sa main. Et attendit. Elle arrêta de sourire, et pour la première fois, il entendit sa voix. Elle parla calmement, comme si elle avait devait expliquer une leçon à un enfant de dix ans, avec une voix si douce que ça en était étrange.

-Tu es coupable.

Il sourit encore une fois, tristement cette fois-ci. Il hocha la tête.

-La justice t'ignore.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours baissée.

-Pas nous.

Il la releva, et la regarda, puis les autres. Ils souriaient, sauf la brune, qui ne bronchait pas. Puis reporta son regard sur Elle.

Il savait que c'était la fin, cette fois

.

Elle se pencha sur lui, lui pris la tête, délicatement, et la pencha sur le côté pour avoir libre accès à son cou. Ses yeux devinrent encore plus rouges si cela était possible, alors que deux canines extrêmement pointues faisait leur apparition. Elle les planta sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son cou. Il ne réagit pas. Pourtant la douleur était insupportable. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle le vidait de sa vie, il commença à fermer les yeux. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle s'arrêta, et le lâcha. Il s'effondra à terre. Il rouvrit les yeux pour la voir s'essuyait les lèvres. Il était faible et n'arrivait plus à respirer, mais il réussi à lui dire dans un effort, alors qu'Elle se retournait pour partir :

-Je suis pardonné.

Elle s'arrêta net. Et sans se retourner :

-Il n'y a pas de pardon pour les gens comme toi.

Puis Elle partit. Ils disparurent comme si le vent les avait emportés.

Ce n'est pas sa morsure qui l'avait tué, non. C'est sa voix à Elle. Si froide qu'elle le transperça de part en part.

Et ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était deux yeux verts brillants dans la nuit en train de regarder la scène depuis le début.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Passé

Shizuru n'était pas d'humeur à parler. Pourtant, le blond en face d'elle l'était. Elle le regardait sans le voir. Il était plutôt beau gosse, et il devait le savoir au vu de son comportement un peu trop arrogant à son goût. Il parlait, et parlait, son débit de parole semblait implacable. Dire qu'elle était venue ici pensant être tranquille pendant que ses frères de race était partis chasser. Elle soupira. Non, définitivement, elle ne serait pas tranquille ici, avec « cette chose » en face d'elle. Elle songeait vaguement à le tuer, mais comme il était un vampire, elle ne pourrait le faire.

Non pas qu'ils étaient immortel, enfin si, ils l'étaient, mais seulement pour l'âge. Ils pouvaient être tués. Par le champ adverse. Les lycans. Les loups-garous. Les animaux. Les bêtes. La sous race bestiale, guidé par leurs instincts les plus primitifs. A vrai dire, Shizuru avait connu l'un d'eux, elle le, enfin 'la', connaissait toujours d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne croyait pas en ce que disait Octavian, Le Grand Maître.

Il détestait tellement les loups-garous, qu'il avait réussi à créer une guerre, il y a quelques siècle.

Le bilan avait était très lourd. Les vampires n'en étaient pas sortis gagnant. Loin de là.

Shizuru ce demandait encore pourquoi Octavian était toujours considéré comme Le Grand Maître, après cette défaite sans conteste, et les folies qu'il désirait toujours accomplir. Les quelque vampires de cette région encore vivants continuaient de le suivre tel les fidèles pour Moïse. Elle l'avait suivi aussi.

Et avait survécu elle ne sait plus trop comment. Elle se souvenait juste qu'elle avait était attaquée par un groupe de cinq lycans, qu'elle était à genoux et attendait d'être achevée, quand quelque chose de bleu était passé devant elle si vite qu'elle n'avait eu le temps de distinguer de quoi il s'agissait.

C'est ensuite, qu'elle avait vus les cinq loups à terre, gisant dans leur sang. Ils commençaient déjà à reprendre forme humaine quand elle avait relevé la tête, s'interdisant de voir cela, elle avait assez de savoir qu'elle tuait des lycans, elle ne pouvait supporter en plus de les voir humain. La tête enfin redressait, elle constata que la chose qui l'avait sauvée était devant elle.

Un lycan au pelage bleuté majestueux, se tenant fièrement. Ils étaient restés longtemps à ce regarder. Elle sur ses gardes pour se défendre au moindre mouvement, et lui debout, patient, en face d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait vu des yeux similaires à celui de ce lycan. Les autres les avaient tous rouges tirant sur l'or, à part quelques rares exceptions, dont celui-ci.

Lui, il les avait vert. Un vert émeraude si pur que ça en était… Humain.

Dès l'instant où leurs yeux se sont croisés, jamais elle n'a réussi à les oublier.

Elle regarda le blond en face d'elle, et souffla d'exaspération, lui dit d'aller parler à un miroir, pour avoir plus de conversation, puis s'en alla dehors. Il fait encore nuit. Elle adore ce moment précis où le soleil commence à se lever. Seul moment où les vampires sont sensibles à celui-ci (Ndla : Pas du inspiré par Stephenie Meyer ). Un lapse de seconde infime, et pourtant meurtrier.

Chaque enfant vampire doit passer devant un lever de soleil avant d'être considéré comme adulte par le clan. Il doit être seul, laissé dans une forêt précise, choisie pour sa grandeur, et doit arriver avant que le soleil ne se lève au bout de celle-ci.

Shizuru toucha son épaule. Elle sent encore parfois la brûlure du soleil. Son « initiation » avait mal tourné. Elle était resté trop longtemps, fascinée par la lumière, et tel Icare, elle s'était brûlé les ailes. Heureusement, quelque chose l'avait poussé dans les bois. Enfin, plutôt plaquée, la vitesse de l'impact lui avait fait mal, et encore plus la réception.

Depuis, elle garde une cicatrice, le soleil infligeant une des rares plaies dont les vampires ne peuvent guérir. Elle était en forme de demi-lune, et placée là, sur sa clavicule. Elle avait une chemise à l'instant de la brûlure, et elle l'avait déboutonné légèrement, ce sentant trop serrer pour courir à pleine vitesse. Elle avait laissé assez de place pour que le soleil la brûle, le visage étant caché par l'ombre d'une branche au dessus d'elle. Depuis, elle garde surtout un bon souvenir des sapins.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, pas qu'elle en avait besoin, mais elle aimait faire ça. Ca lui semblait plus naturel que de rester fixement sans respirer.

Elle rouvrit les yeux, et se lança aussi vite qu'elle le put en direction de la colline. Elle y arriva au bout d'une minute. Elle s'arrêta, et regarda la ville en face d'elle : Les gens commençaient à s'éveiller. Sa montre indique 8h. Le soleil se lève dans trente minute.

Elle respire l'air froid de cet hiver. Elle écoute le silence avant le brouhaha de la journée. Elle pense à sa « vie ». Sa « couverture » sociale est le profil de la parfaite femme célibataire travaillant comme enquêtrice dans la police de la ville. Elle n'aime pas particulièrement ce travail, mais elle doit s'y faire, sous peine d'être découverte tôt ou tard. Elle en change souvent de toute manière.

Et de ville aussi.

Quand vous travaillez dix ans avec quelqu'un mais qu'il ne vieillit jamais, ça fait louche.

Cela fait 3 ans qu'elle est ici, à Tokyo, dans une sorte de banlieue « chic », ni trop loin du centre de « La Ville Qui Ne Dort Jamais », ni trop proche. Elle se sentait plutôt bien, le quartier étant une sorte de reproduction du paysage de l'ancien Japon avec ses vieilles maisons, jonglant entre des Minka*, des Machiya*, et même des Higashui-Chayagai*. Et d'autres maisons plus luxueuses. Elle-même en possédait-une, et avait une Chashitsu* en arrière de la maison principale.

Elle pensait pouvoir oublier la guerre et les morts en changeant d'endroit, mais elle s'était trompée. Chaque soir était la même routine inlassable. Elle chassait les animaux pouvant étancher sa soif, ne buvant que très rarement le sang d'humain, elle se l'interdisait. Elle ne tuait des humains que quand ils le méritaient et qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Des criminels méritant la chaise électrique à son sens.

Il était 8h20 quand elle revint à elle, mettant de côté les souvenirs douloureux. Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle respira encore une fois, pas pour le plaisir, mais pour sentir l'odeur de cette personne. Elle sourit. C'était un lycan. Elle ne se retourna pas, et le laissa s'approcher. Aux bruits des pas, il était sous forme humaine. Le lycan arriva à sa hauteur, et ne tourna même pas la tête pour la regarder. Non, il fixait un point devant l'horizon.

Shizuru tourna la tête et l'observa. Elle, car il s'agissait d'une femme, avait toujours l'air si inexpressif, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une statue. Sa beauté était réelle, et elle y avait succombé il y a déjà longtemps, alors que cette lycan s'était relevée au dessus d'elle et avait éteint la brûlure qui lui déchiré l'épaule. Elle l'avait regardé de ses yeux noirs. Et Shizuru n'avait pas demandé pourquoi elle l'avait sauvée, hypnotisée par ses yeux. Maintenant, elle n'osait plus le faire. La lycan, prit soudain la parole, avec une voix basse et grave :

-Il est là. Il était là la nuit dernière.

Shizuru arqua involontairement un sourcil. Puis lui demanda :

-Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit avant ? Sa voix était plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La lycan tourna pour la première fois la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux interrogatifs de Shizuru

-Je ne te l'ai pas dis parce que tu étais en train de tuer quelqu'un.

Sa remarque était un coup de poignard dans le cœur de Shizuru. Celle-ci détourna rapidement la tête et regarda de nouveau l'horizon.

-Avada (Ndla : Pas du tout inspirée par Harry Potter ), je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester avec moi… Alors, pourquoi ? Elle la regardait de nouveau dans les yeux.

La lycan tourna la tête. Non pas de gêne, mais elle semblait réfléchir à comment formuler sa phrase.

-Il va se passer des choses. Et tu auras besoin de moi. Sa voix était si calme que Shizuru en frissonna.

- Quelles choses ?

Avada la regarda, semblant se perdre dans les yeux cramoisis de la vampire. Elle s'approcha plus près, et la pris dans ses bras. La vampire se laissa faire, et tourna avec elle quand la lycan se mit en face d'elle. Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre, que Shizuru pouvait sentir le cœur de la lycan battre. Et la chaleur de son corps ce répandre dans le sien.

Elles n'étaient plus amantes, depuis longtemps, mais il persistait cette sorte de tension entre elles, qu'elle se plaisait à alimenter quelque fois. Comme maintenant.

Avada ce pencha vers elle, mais détourna rapidement son visage alors que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Tu le verras bientôt Shizuru.

Celle-ci se tendit de sentir le souffle de la lycan contre elle. Soudain, elle vit le soleil se lever derrière Avada, et sourit contre la poitrine de la lycan alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous le manteau de celle-ci pour la prendre dans ses bras. La chaleur. Voilà ce qui lui manquait.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas de ne lui avoir rien dit pour Lui, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien fait de toute manière, ou tout du moins, elle ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour l'instant. Elle voulait seulement voir le soleil se lever complètement, protégée par Avada. La brune l'enserra dans ses bras, l'enveloppant de son long manteau.

Elle savait ce qui aller se passer, et serra plus fortement la vampire dans ses bras alors qu'une larme silencieuse coulait sur sa joue. Shizuru ne la remarqua pas, savourant l'instant. Ce qui arrangea bien la lycan. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer à Shizuru les moments difficiles qui l'attendait.

Alors, elle se concentra sur la froideur du corps de la vampire, et la chaleur douce du soleil se levant dans son dos.

Il avait du sang sur sa gueule, laissant voir ses canines tranchantes. Un cadavre, du moins ce qu'il en restait, d'ours trônait en bas de l'arbre où il était perché pour admirer le soleil se lever. Dieu merci, il avait réussi à éviter un groupe de campeurs, et ainsi un carnage. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler, mais ce qui l'importait le plus, quitte à se tuer lui-même, était de ne surtout pas blesser un humain. Jamais. Il avait fait tout en son pouvoir pour devenir humain, mais rien n'y avait fait, il était toujours le même, un lycan affamé.

Il était né des deux dernier lycans, le seul sang pur depuis des décennies. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un jour, ce titre de sang pur lui aurait permit d'avoir dirigé la guerre la plus terrible que cette terre ait connue. Non pas qu'il l'avait voulu, mais il le devait, moralement, pour ses confrères. S'il n'avait pas était là, les vampires auraient gagné, et les lycans réduit en esclavage.

Décemment, même si ça le répugnait de tuer, il ne pouvait se permettre de faire ça à sa race. Alors la victoire avait était écrasante, les vampires réduits en quelques clans d'une quarantaine individus pour les plus grand, cinq le plus souvent, trop peu nombreux pour mener une autre guerre, mais à surveiller de près tout de même.

Il avait même tué cinq de ses frères. Pour une stupide vampire aux yeux rouges. Les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vu. Il n'avait pas repris forme humaine quand elle l'avait fixé pendant la bataille, il n'avait rien fait pour l'attaquer, et elle non plus.

Ils s'étaient regardé, et les yeux de la vampire l'avait envoûté.

Il avait fuit la région de la bataille, pour emménager ici, à Tokyo, espérant trouver une quiétude aux sollicitudes de ses confrères, mais il n'avait rien fait de mieux en arrivant que de pister un homme qui courrait trop vite pour que cela soit normal, et l'avoir revu Elle.

Aussi envoûtante qu'à son souvenir, avec ses cheveux châtains ondulant légèrement sous la brise. Il n'était pas intervenu pendant qu'Elle le tuait, et n'était pas non plus intervenu pour l'aider lui. Il aurait suffit qu'il le morde pour qu'il devienne aussi immortel que peut l'être un impur. Et puis il y avait La Rônin***** Avada. Il était assez lucide pour savoir qu'elle était, pour l'instant, plus puissante que lui.

Conclusion : se lancer dans une bataille face à trois vampires et La Rônin, était purement et simplement du suicide. Il tenait encore un peu à cette chose que les humains nomment vie, pour ne pas le faire pour un homme.

Et puis, le dialogue qu'Elle avait eu avec lui avait donné un doute à son esprit : « Pardon » ? « Gens comme toi » ? De quoi diable parlait-Elle ? Il aurait voulu lui courir après et lui demander, mais au lieu de ça, il l'avait observée, sentant le regard de La Rônin sur lui. Il savait qu'au moindre mouvement suspect, elle l'aurait attaqué. Aussi pur soit-il, il n'y avait pas d'immunité contre les griffes de La Dernière Rônin….

Les Rônins. Il souriait amèrement face à ce souvenir. C'était eux qui avaient tué ses parents pour « éviter au monde les carnages d'une famille de purs ».

Le carnage avait eu lieu, sans qu'on ait besoin de « purs ». Les humains était visés, oui, mais pas ouvertement. Il y avait juste beaucoup trop de disparitions pour que cela soit normal, sans parler d'attaques massives il y a de cela quelques siècles.

Les Rônins était des lycans purs et plus vieux que le monde connu. Ils étaient capables de se contrôler totalement, ne se transformant que sur commande.

Mais surtout, ils avaient l'immortalité totale. Seul un autre Rônin pouvait en tuer un.

Alors, il avait ordonné la capture de tout les Rônins, malheureusement, une, une seule, avait réussi à mettre en déroute ses semblables. Quand il était entré dans le temple, il n'avait vu qu'une vingtaines de corps humains déchiquetés. Et, comme semblant le regarder droit dans les yeux, la tête de son frère sur une lance plantée au milieu du massacre. Il avait juré de se venger. Et il le ferait, attendant juste l'instant propice. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait assez fort.

Il avait tracé cette femme, la cherchant sans relâche, il savait qu'elle voulait qu'il la suive, sinon ça n'aurait pas été aussi facile à faire. Un jour, alors qu'il se reposer, s'amusant presque, sous forme humaine dans un lac, elle était apparue, telle un fantôme, sur la rive. Elle le fixait, de ses grands yeux noirs, semblant sonder son âme. Il avait d'abord été surpris, puis avait oublié sa nudité et commencé à nager, courir vers elle, oubliant un instant sa condition de Rônin, et ce transformant alors qu'il était à quelque mètres d'elle. Elle l'avait saisit d'une simple main à la gorge, et l'avait stoppé.

Il n'avait pu rien faire, même si il se débattait, il ne touchait déjà plus le sol.

D'abord il avait cru que c'était son dernier instant sur terre, puis il avait vu quelque chose dans ses yeux. Il avait su qu'il vivrait. Elle l'a relâché, lui dit « Nous nous retrouverons. Ne me cherche plus, mais apprend. » Et elle était partie.

Il était resté un moment interloqué, se demandant ce qu'il devait « apprendre ». Puis il remarqua qu'il saignait. Elle l'avait blessé. Lui, qu'on avait jamais réussi à toucher pendant une bataille, elle l'avait blessé sans même bouger.

Il jura, tellement qu'il en aurait fait pâlir de jalousie un biker.

Alors il relâcha un Rônin, à condition qu'il lui « apprenne ». Le Rônin lui avait signifié, terrifié, qu'il ne pouvait apprendre qu'à un Elu, et seulement un sang pur de surcroit. Il était sang pur, Elu ou non, il deviendrait Rônin.

Celui-ci lui dit d'ailleurs que dans ces conditions, jamais il ne serait immortel totalement, mais faillible comme ses confrères. Il s'en fichait, du moment qu'il pouvait tuer cette femme. Les dieux existent parce qu'on croit en eux. Il n'avait qu'à croire qu'il était un Rônin, et la pousser à le croire aussi quand il la retrouverait. Parce qu'il le ferait.

L'autre refusa, sachant pertinemment que c'était impossible, même avec la meilleur volonté du monde, on ne pouvait devenir Rônin sur commande. Alors le lycan bleuté s'énerva, en excès de rage brutale, et ordonna aux Rônins de s'entretuer. Ils refusèrent d'abord, le traitant d'aliéné, puis, sous les menaces d'une éternité de tortures, ils cédèrent.

Quand le dernier encore debout s'arracha le cœur, il regarda le sang pur dans les yeux.

Depuis, il ne voulait plus tuer. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait ceci sous l'ordre d'une impulsion de vengeance. Il la tuerai juste elle. Après ça, jamais plus il ne tuerait, il s'en était fait la promesse.

Il aurait préféré se tuer lui-même plutôt que changer d'avis.

Il secoua la tête, pour chasser ces idées noires, puis regarda la lune. Sa seconde mère.

Il hurla à celle-ci une supplique. Celle de revoir deux yeux cramoisis qui lui rappelait ce souvenir que la vie pouvait avoir un sens autre que celui d'un avenir fait de larmes et de sang.

La Dernière Rônin* (qui, je crois, est en train de devenir une ébauche de Mary-Sue… Raaaah, je déteste ça ), ce mot vient du japonais, et signifie, littéralement, « homme-vague » ou « homme errant ». Ils sont d'anciens samouraïs, exclus, pour cause : La mort de leur maîtres, leurs propres fautes, ou même leurs défaites au combat.

_« Les __rōnin__ étaient méprisés et discriminés par les samouraïs qui jalousaient probablement leur grande liberté personnelle. Pourtant, ils étaient respectés par les basses classes, bien que ces derniers se méfiaient néanmoins d'eux : de nombreux récits content l'histoire d'un __rōnin__ châtiant d'arrogants samouraïs qui tyrannisaient un village. »._

(J'étais pas inspirée, désolée, j'ai pas trouver mieux T.T)

*Chashitsu, littéralement « salle de thé », voir même « case de thé », mais le mieux étant de considéré la signification comme « lieu destiné à la cérémonie du thé ». Google image est votre ami o/

*Minka, littéralement « maison du peuple », ce sont des sorte de maisons traditionnelles du Japon. Google image again o/

*Mashiya, littéralement « maison des bourgs ».

*Les Higashi-chayagai étant des sorte de lotissements accolés les uns aux autres dans un style architectural japonais. Google image, voir même Wikipedia, sont vos amis.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Le Cerisier

Hello everybody ! (Je me répète pas du tout.)

Bon alors, **Mai Hime toujours pas à moi, personnages et blah blah à Sunrise & co.**

Je crois que j'ai rien à dire d'autre en fait, juste que mon scénario s'effondre T.T (C'est une longue histoire qui a fait s'écrouler le scénario de celle-ci xD)

Merci à ma bêta d'avoir corrigé mes horribles fautes (d'ailleurs, j'ai reposter les chapitres 1 et 2 corrigés).

Réponses aux reviews : 

**MangaFana13 :** Je m'en douté, mais bon, c'est relativement dur. Merci en tout cas, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant si ce n'est plus !

**ShizuXNatsu** : J'espère alors que ce chapitre te plaira ! Oui, je sais, la mato est impossible à abandonné… x) Merci encore !

**Psycheforeros : **Merci beaucoup ! 0.0 Oui oui, c'était déjà fait. Merci encore ! ^^

**Vingar :** Je m'en suis inspirée pour le résumé, sinon, j'essais justement de ne pas trop tombé dedans… Je trouve quand même qu'il y a une différence, non ? xD Enfin, merci quand même ^^

**Yurilys :** Merci infiniment ! J'espère qu'il ce chapitre te conviendra aussi.

Aller, on est repartis mon kiki o/ (Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça 0.0)

* * *

><p>Shizuru alla ouvrir la porte de la maison commune où les vampires de son clan venaient parfois, quand elle entendit des voix. Elle s'arrêta, et écouta.<p>

Elle avait reconnu le timbre de voix si particulier d'Octavian. Mélange de gravité et de douceur. Il parlait avec un homme qu'elle ne reconnu pas. Un vampire, puisque elle n'entendait pas un seul battement de cœur. Il y avait une odeur. Du sang. Elle serra sa mâchoire sous l'envie subite et ferma les yeux pour ce concentrer. Elle ne devait pas céder, et rentrer, elle était assez lucide pour comprendre qu'Octavian tramait quelque chose.

La dernière fois qu'il y avait eu ce genre de petite réunion, la guerre avait éclaté.

Elle devait écouter, et comprendre ce qu'il préparait pour pouvoir l'empêcher si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire.

L'autre homme avait une petite voix, le genre qui vous fait lever la main et appuyer trop fortement sur la joue du propriétaire de celle-ci. Elle entendit Octavian rire. Un rire grave, et profond. L'autre homme remuait. Il devait être mal à l'aise. Octavian reprit son sérieux et lui dit :

-Je veux que tu me tiennes informé de son avancée, et s'il ramène d'autres membres.

L'autre homme ce tu. Shizuru supposa qu'il devait hocher la tête.

Puis soudain il prit la parole :

-Ecoute, Octavian, tu sais comme moi qu'il était le dirigeant la dernière fois, et que nous ne sommes pas ressortit vainqueurs. Sa voix tremblait, il avait peur.

Octavian bougea, et saisi certainement l'homme par le cou, du moins c'est ce que Shizuru supposa, au bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre un étranglement et la toux d'une oie.

-Ecoute moi bien Vasile, si je te donne l'ordre de le traquer, tu le traques, si je te donne l'ordre de te couper les couilles, tu te les coupes, est-ce clair ?

Shizuru n'entendit qu'un simple « foui » étouffé, puis un bruit lourd et sourd. Octavian venait de le relâcher.

-S'il est seul, nous pouvons l'avoir. Ensuite, les autres ne seront plus que des petits toutous dociles sans aucun maître pour leur dire d'attaquer. Il pouffa de rire.

Shizuru se tendit. Elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Surveille-le pendant trois jours. S'il ne fait preuve d'aucune activité suspecte...

Shizuru entendit un bruit sec, comme si on chercher à couper l'air.

-…Brise-lui la nuque et ramène-moi sa tête.

Elle frissonna. Définitivement, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

L'autre homme rigola légèrement

-Bien, Octavian.

Celui-ci lui dit de partir. Shizuru se cacha rapidement derrière l'angle du bâtiment. Vasile regarda autour de lui d'un air suspect, humant l'air. Après un bref moment, il hocha les épaules et partit.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait envie d'entrer dans le local et d'arracher chaque membre d'Octavian. C'était de la pure folie ! Les lycans avait beau être des bêtes, ils étaient plus soudés que tout les vampires réunis. Si Octavian s'attaquait à un lycan, en plus en le décapitait, les autres se douterait forcément que cela avait été l'œuvre d'un vampire. Il allait déclencher une autre guerre.

Elle contracta tous ses muscles. Si elle avait pu pleurer, elle serait en train de verser des larmes de rage. Elle ne voulait plus de guerre, plus de massacres.

Alors elle partit, à pleine allure vers la forêt, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait attaquer Octavian, de toute manière ça n'aurait rien changé, il avait déjà dû donner des ordres d'attaquer quoi qu'il advienne.

Jamais auparavant elle n'avait était aussi en colère.

Elle arriva sans trop savoir comment vers un immense cerisier. C'était la mi février, et il était déjà en fleurs. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Il était majestueux, trônant au milieu… Au milieu de quoi ? Elle se retourna, et pivota sur elle à 360°. Elle ne savait même pas où elle était. Elle avait couru sans réfléchir. L'endroit ressemblait à une clairière, où une sorte d'herbe étrange avait poussé. On aurait dit une mer verte, des vagues apparaissant sous le vent. Elle soupira puis reporta son attention sur le cerisier. Elle avait toujours trouvé ces arbres magnifiques.

Le cerisier était ici présenté comme symbole de beauté éphémère et était associé aux samouraïs.

Une légende disait que l'âme des guerriers morts au combat se réincarnait en fleurs de cerisier. Un samouraï pensait que si une vie devait être vécue pleinement, elle devait l'être en la passant à chercher la fleur parfaite.

Shizuru esquissa un sourire et toucha le cerisier. Une légère brise souffla à cet instant, faisant bouger ses cheveux et envoler quelque fleurs. Elle ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant.

Soudain, il y eu un craquement. Elle se retourna vivement et le vit.

Le lycan bleu.

Il se tenait droit devant elle, la regardant avec des yeux brillants. Il semblait retenir sa respiration.

Elle ne bougea pas. Semblant attendre qu'Il fasse quelque chose. Il tenait un tissu rouge d'une patte lasse. On aurait dit un drap déchiré.

Lui, il l'observait. Le temps semblait être arrêté. Et il se disait, en la regardant, avec ses cheveux et ses vêtements flottant sur la brise, quelques fleurs de cerisiers voletant derrière elle, que jamais il n'avait vu beauté égale. Elle avait la bouche entre-ouverte, ses lèvres appelaient un baiser. Et ses yeux cramoisis laissaient un hypnotique sentiment d'attirance. Sa peau semblait être si douce qu'elle pouvait se casser à la moindre caresse trop brusque.

Une fleur passa soudain devant son visage sous l'effet d'une brise plus puissante. Elle le lâcha des yeux pour la voir tomber à ses pieds.

L'instant d'après, elle releva la tête, et vit le lycan commencer à partir. Son cœur accélérât. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde avant, envoûtée par le pelage bleuté du loup et charmé par ces deux yeux vert émeraude.

Elle voulait savoir qui se cachait derrière cette deuxième apparence.

Elle lui cria d'attendre, faisant un pas en avant involontaire alors que sa main se tendait vers lui comme pour le rattraper. Elle voulait le voir. Elle le voulait.

Il s'arrêta net. Semblant réfléchir s'il devait se retourner ou non. Mais dès l'instant où il entendit sa voix, il savait que jamais plus il n'écouterait une autre que celle-ci. Alors il ce retourna. Et la fixa.

Elle frissonna sous l'intensité du regard que le lycan lui lançait.

Elle s'avança d'un autre pas, et s'apprêtait à en faire un suivant mais le lycan se tendit. Elle s'arrêta et leva les mains en l'air, comme pour lui signifier qu'elle ne l'attaquerait pas. Elle reprit sa marche lente en sa direction, se rapprochant inexorablement.

En réalité, il n'était pas tendu parce qu'il avait peur, mais parce qu'il redoutait l'instant suivant, il savait ce qu'elle aller lui demander.

Elle arriva à une dizaine de mettre de lui. Elle s'arrêta. L'observa silencieusement. Elle était fascinée, et lui aussi. Il y avait comme une sorte d'attirance implacable, deux aimants s'attirant.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, comme la dernière fois pendant la bataille.

Shizuru hésitait. Elle ne savait pas trop comment formuler sa demande.

-Est-ce que tu… Est-ce que tu peux reprendre forme humaine s'il te plait ? Sa intonation était hésitante mais douce.

Il ferma les yeux de plaisir. Sa voix était si douce, avec un accent indescriptible, donnant une note quasi érotique dans celle-ci.

Puis soudain, il rouvrit les yeux. Elle sursauta légèrement de surprise. Il essaya de réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, ou au moyen de s'échapper… Non, il ne voulait pas s'échapper, il voulait rester ici avec elle. Pour l'éternité si c'était pour l'admirer.

Enfin, il prit conscience que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne redoutait pas de reprendre forme humaine devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'un lycan. Et c'était présentement un vampire, en plus.

Il secoua la tête, il était en train de devenir fou, mais qu'importe, il pouvait voir la lumière que cette femme dégageait pendant ces minutes qui défilaient, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Il hésita quelque secondes encore, puis, voyant les yeux quasiment suppliants de la vampire, il céda.

Il grogna plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, ce qui fit pour effet de la faire reculer de plusieurs pas.

Il inclina la tête sur le côté, et Shizuru entendit un craquement.

Doucement, le loup commença à devenir blanc, puis ses poils tombèrent doucement, il avait les yeux fermé, et ses grandes oreilles avait déjà disparu pour laisser place à de fines oreilles humaines.

Ses bras commencèrent à rétrécirent, ses jambes aussi, et alors que sa silhouette ressemblait de plus en plus à un humain, il se mit en marche vers Shizuru, les yeux toujours fermés.

Celle-ci était tellement fascinée par la métamorphose qu'elle ne sembla remarquer son rapprochement uniquement quand ils n'étaient plus séparé par quelque mètres. Le loup avait perdu son museau et ses dents aiguisées, et avait repris le tissu qu'il avait fait tomber dans sa contemplation précédente pour le mettre devant lui, alors que ses jambes devenaient définitivement humaines.

C'est à l'instant où le loup s'arrêtât à deux mètres de Shizuru qu'elle remarqua que la silhouette n'était pas celle d'un homme mais d'une femme. Et quand la transformation fut finie, elle pu effectivement constater qu'il s'agissait bien d'une femme.

Shizuru eu une brusque inspiration alors que la lycan en face d'elle rouvrait enfin les yeux. S'ils étaient magnifiques avant, alors maintenant ils étaient à tomber. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle cru faire quand elle baissa les yeux pour admirait la jeune femme en face d'elle.

Le vent soulevait le tissu rouge sang qui tranchait radicalement avec la peau de la jeune femme presque aussi blanche que celle de Shizuru. Les cheveux couleur bleu nuit de la lycan dansaient derrière elle, lui donnant un air d'apparition divine. Ils étaient plus longs que ceux de Shizuru, et pourtant plus fins. La lycan leva une main fine pour remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle ne lâchait pas Shizuru des yeux, et celle-ci était hypnotisée par la vision qui s'offrait à elle. L'herbe qui dansait donner l'illusion d'un ralenti inexorable, et les quelques fleurs qui avait réussi à voler jusqu'ici passer devant la lycan, faisant ressentir à Shizuru le besoin de graver cette image à jamais dans sa rétine.

Le temps s'était arrêté, et aucune d'elles ne voulait qu'il se relance.

Elle devinait un corps sculptural derrière ce mince tissu, et des jambes tout aussi longues que les siennes. Elle était envoûtée par la respiration de la jeune femme, qui lui faisait soulever doucement sa poitrine. Le temps était définitivement arrêté, alors qu'une brise plus forte faisait se soulever un peu trop le tissu, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la lycan en face d'elle, qui détourna légèrement les yeux. Shizuru sourit immédiatement. Elle était encore plus craquante avec cet air gêné.

-Ara ara, si j'avais sus que les lycans étaient aussi charmants, j'aurais demandé de les voir ainsi plus souvent. Sa voix était taquine et chaleureuse. Shizuru s'en surprit elle-même. Elle n'employait ce ton que très rarement, jouant d'habitude le parfait automate.

La lycan rougit encore plus, remontant le tissu plus haut et n'osant plus regarder la vampire dans les yeux. Celle-ci eu un petit rire qui sonnait merveilleusement bien aux oreilles de la jeune femme.

Après quelques minutes de flottement, elle osa de nouveau regarder Shizuru, toujours avec une légère rougeur. La vampire avait l'air joyeuse. Ses yeux cramoisis étaient rieurs et gais. Ce qui déclencha un sourire chez la lycan.

Elles restèrent ainsi, à ce regarder, pendant de longs instants. Elles ne parlaient pas, elles n'en avaient pas besoin, un simple regard suffisait pour qu'elles se comprennent. Cependant, une question était obstinément présente dans l'esprit de Shizuru.

N'y tenant plus, elle se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure, ce qui fit arquer un sourcil chez la lycan, avant de demander :

-Quel est ton nom ?

La lycan se tendit. Si elle révélait son nom, et si la vampire en face d'elle n'était pas celle qu'elle croyait être, autrement dit quelqu'un de bien et de confiance, elle risquait gros pour elle et sa race. Elle était venue seule à Tokyo, mais elle savait que sa race finirait par la retrouver dans quelques semaines. Mois tout au plus. Et si la vampire était suffisamment renseignée, elle n'aurait aucun mal à faire le rapprochement entre elle et la défaite du clan vampire pendant la guerre. Et ainsi pouvoir la traquer avant que ses frères de sang ne reviennent.

Elle hésitât longtemps, semblant jauger la vampire en face d'elle. Jamais elle n'avait fait confiance à quelqu'un auparavant. Elle espérait ne pas ce tromper.

-J-

Elle allait répondre quand un bruit sourd, semblant être un grognement, retentit dans la sorte de clairière où elles étaient.

Shizuru ce retourna et la lycan se mit en garde.

C'était elle.

La lycan allait se transformé pour lui sauté à la gorge, mais Shizuru dit quelque chose qui la choqua.

-Avada ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

La dénommée Avada ne regarda même pas Shizuru, mais ne lâchait pas des yeux l'autre lycan. Shizuru le remarqua et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme tendue au possible, et prête à attaquer, ses griffes commençant déjà à apparaître. Elle ce retourna vivement pour voir Avada en train de ce tendre elle aussi. C'était rare chez elle, et Shizuru su que cela n'inspirait rien de bon.

-Avada, je t'en prie, ne fait rien, elle ne me veut aucun mal. Sa voix était presque suppliante. Elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on touche à cette jeune femme inconnue.

La Rônin déniât enfin détourner les yeux de l'autre lycan, elle les posât sur Shizuru

-Fait attention à toi Shizuru. Il ce tient derrière toi quelqu'un d'extrêmement puissant et d'intelligent.

Shizuru ce retourna et regarda la jeune femme, interrogative. Celle-ci ne la regardât pas, semblant incapable de décollait ses yeux haineux d'Avada. Elle voulut toucher la lycan, mais celle-ci reculât vivement et la regarda médusée. Elles restèrent quelque centième de secondes ainsi, avant que Shizuru ne reporte son attention sur Avada.

Elle avait disparue.

Shizuru détestait quand elle faisait ça, et elle pesta à haute voix. Elle ce retourna et s'excusa en rougissant légèrement. Elle allait reprendre la parole quand la lycan tournât les talons non sans un dernier regard vers Shizuru. Celle-ci la regarda commencer à partir loin, tout en ce transformant, ce rapprochant inexorablement de la forêt et ainsi loin d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelque mettre de la lisière quand Shizuru lui criât

-Attend !

La lycan ce stoppa, et la regarda.

Shizuru semblât hésitée.

-Est-ce qu'on ce reverra ? La voix de la vampire était presque paniquée.

La lycan tourna la tête et commença à marcher dans la forêt, mais avant de ne disparaître, elle dit

-Ce soir, ici. Sa voix était presque douce.

Shizuru regarda l'emplacement où il y a de cela quelques secondes se tenait la lycan. Puis sourit.

Etrangement, elle avait oublié tout ce qu'Octavian préparait, oublié la future guerre qui se tramait dans l'ombre, oublié l'étrange comportement d'Avada, et même oublié qu'elle venait de parler à un lycan, ennemi de son peuple.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle était sur un nuage quand elle ramassa le tissu rouge que la lycan avait porté sur elle il y a de cela quelques instants. Elle sourit encore plus si c'était possible. Elle aimait sa voix. Elle inspira et sentit le parfum de la jeune femme sur le tissu. Elle aimait son odeur. Elle devait être folle, mais elle avait l'étrange impression que son cœur battait. Pour Elle.

* * *

><p>Et voilà \o Etrangement, je me suis vraiment bien amusé à écrire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous à plut, parce que bon, c'était la première rencontre, et je suppose que vous en attendiez beaucoup.

Je ne savais pas vraiment où ni comment j'allais crée cette rencontre, et je suppose que quelque explications seront présente dans le prochain chapitre. Je ne sais qu'à moitié où je vais, et je crois que c'est foutu pour 6 chapitre T.T

Une petite rewiews est toujours la bienvenue 8D Et merci à ceux qui le feront (si vous le faites xD)

Et puis même, merci à ceux qui suivent mon histoire dans l'ombre *Rabat sa cape noire par-dessus son nez*o/

Je vous préviens cependant : Je risque de ne pas écrire avant une semaine ou deux.

Jaa, mata ! Pour un nouveau chapitre o/


	5. Interlude

Hello everybody !

Je m'en suis rendu compte en vérifiant mes mails today : Enormément de retard ! Désolée, mais l'inspiration n'était, et n'est toujours pas là. Je poste ce billet en double sur mon autre fanfiction d'ailleurs, et en plus, je me suis exploser mon poignet, donc j'aurais quelque problème pour écrire *ce sent stupide*.

J'écrirais sûrement un chapitre bientôt !

Bonne journée|nuit !

*S'en vas, boitillant et titubante*


End file.
